The present invention is related to a lighting apparatus having a gimbal assembly with at least one ring to hold a lamp. More specifically, the present invention is related to a lighting apparatus having a cone with a media that is removably attachable to the cone so the media will not separate from the cone when the cone is separated from the ring.
In many situations, lighting is used not only to illuminate an area to bring attention to an area, but to create a lighting effect on an area. To do this, the lamp is carefully chosen to focus on a specific area. This means that when a gimbal assembly is used, the ring or rings must be carefully positioned to achieve the aforementioned results. The gimbal assembly is then left alone until the lamp held by the gimbal assembly simply needs to be changed. When this happens, the ring or rings are jarred and moved from their previously set position. After the lamp is replaced, the ring or rings must be reset. In many instances, where the lamp is in the ceiling, this is not always simple. Also, the persons responsible for changing the lamp may not be qualified to properly refocus the lamp and gimbal assembly. The present invention avoids having to reset the gimbal assembly after the lamp is changed.
Furthermore, it is common for a cone with media, such as fitter media, to be attached with the gimbal assembly. When the cone is removed from the gimbal assembly, the media is loose and can separate from the cone. In situations such as high ceilings or tight and narrowed areas, the separation of the media from the cone adds to the difficulty of changing the lamp. The present invention provides for the media to remain secure to the cone when the cone is separated from the gimbal assembly.
The present invention pertains to a lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus comprises a mounting structure. The apparatus comprises a gimbal ring assembly for holding a lamp. The gimbal ring assembly has a first axis and a second axis perpendicular with the first axis. The gimbal ring assembly is rotatable about the first axis and about the second axis. The gimbal ring assembly is connected to the mounting structure. The apparatus comprises a locking mechanism for locking the gimbal ring assembly in a fixed position relative to the first axis, to the second axis and the mounting structure.
The present invention pertains to a lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus comprises a yoke. The apparatus comprises a lamp ring for holding a lamp. The lamp ring is connected to the mounting structure. The apparatus comprises a ring locking mechanism for locking the lamp ring in a fixed position relative to the yoke.
The present invention pertains to a method for lighting. The method comprises the steps of attaching a mounting structure to a ceiling. Then there is the step of orienting an outer ring of a gimbal ring assembly at a first position relative to a second axis of the gimbal ring assembly. Next there is the step of locking the outer ring in place relative to the mounting structure. Then there is the step of orienting an inner ring having a lamp of the gimbal ring assembly at a second position relative to a first axis of the gimbal ring assembly. Next there is the step of locking the inner ring assembly to the outer ring assembly.
The present invention pertains to a lighting apparatus. The apparatus comprises a first mechanism for holding a lamp. The apparatus comprises a media. The apparatus comprises a second mechanism for holding the media to the first holding mechanism. The second mechanism is removably attachable to the first mechanism. The media is removably attachable to the second mechanism so the media will not separate from the second mechanism when the second mechanism is separated from the first mechanism.
The present invention pertains to a lighting apparatus. The apparatus comprises a mounting structure. The apparatus comprises a gimbal ring assembly for holding a lamp. The gimbal ring assembly has a first axis and a second axis perpendicular with the first axis. The gimbal ring assembly is rotatable about the first axis and about the second axis. The gimbal ring assembly is connected to the mounting structure. The apparatus comprises a locking mechanism for locking the gimbal ring assembly in a fixed position relative to the first axis, to the second axis and the mounting structure. The apparatus comprises a second mechanism for holding media to the gimbal assembly. The second mechanism is removably attachable to the gimbal assembly. The media is removably attachable to the second mechanism so the media will not separate from the second mechanism when the second mechanism is separated from the first mechanism.
The present invention pertains to a method for installing lighting. The method comprises the steps of placing a media into a second mechanism for holding the media. Then there is the step of inserting a media retaining spring over the media and the second mechanism. Next there is the step of fixing the second mechanism to a first mechanism holding a lamp.